tsutomu_niheifandomcom-20200215-history
LOG. 1 - The Net's Offspring
"The Net's Offspring" is the first chapter of Blame!, and the first chapter of Volume 1. Synopsis Maybe on Earth. Maybe in the Future. The story of Blame! opens up on two individuals walking along a narrow catwalk, one of them a young man and the other a small child. The bridge they are crossing is high up above a great chasm, bolts of lightning crashing between the two massive structures further down. Above them, manta ray-like creatures float along the ceiling. The two spot another individual approaching them from up ahead. The young man quickly motions the child to hide underneath the flooring of the bridge, though an opening behind them. The approaching figure calls out to the young man, revealed to be a small man cloaked in rags. He says that its been a very long time since he's seen anyone, and asks where he came from. Proceeding passed the young man, he claims that he thought he had seen him with another person from farther back. He passes it off as just being his imagination, but walks towards the opening in the floor where the child still hides. Before he has a chance to investigate, the young man gets his attention. Turning around, the rag man turns to find a gun pointed at him. In that instant, he begins to transform before the young mans eyes, his arm growing into some mechanized skeleton. The young man fires his gun before the transformation can finish, the recoil throwing him backwards. The shot goes clean through the creature, continuing on until it hits the wall at the end and causes a large explosion. The young man heads over to the open floor panel and retrieves the child. The boy asks if the creature was after his genes, referring to the young man as Killy. The two continue towards the other side of the chasm. Some time later, two other bio-mechanized creatures approach the rag mans body. The shorter of the two kneels down before him and extracts a small cable from the side of its head. It places the other end of the cable into the exact same location on the rag man, and the two begin to communicate to each other through it. The rag man thanks the two for finding him so quickly, but the creature only seems to be interested in what he's found. The rag man brings up a display of the child from earlier, confirming that he carries pre-mutation genes. The creature asks the same about the young man the child was with, to which the rag man responds that he "would not scan". He then urges the other two to save his memory, but the creature quickly disconnects itself from him instead. The taller creature then tosses his body down the shaft. As Killy and the young boy continue through large mechanical corridors, Killy brings them to a halt, drawing his weapon as if he heard something. A harpoon suddenly erupts from the floor and drags the child away and into the hands of the taller creature. Killy is then attacked by the shorter creature and quickly retaliates, firing his weapon but missing. From above, the taller creature shoots Killy with it's energy weapon, giving the shorter creature an opportunity to disarm him. It attempts to shoot Killy with his own gun but, due to the heavy recoil, he is knocked to the ground and misses. Killy runs, but is forced to leave the child behind. Wandering a flooded trench, Killy discovers a dilapidated vehicle, heavily damaged but still functional. He pulls out the half rotted corpse of the driver before hacking into and restarting it. Carrying the child in an organic looking bag, the two creatures are ascending a very long staircase when they are attacked by Killy's vehicle. A gunfight erupts on the staircase, and Killy is successful in blasting apart the taller of the two creatures. The other one, now learning to control the GBE, brings down the vehicle with a shot to it's head. Taking cover behind a statue collapsed during the fight, the surviving creature searches for Killy, but is attacked from behind as the young man who slashes through his head with a sharp piece of metal. Still functioning, it kicks him away and attempts to shoot him, but discovers to it's horror that Killy has already retrieved his weapon; an instant later his head is blasted. Killy then attempts to rescue the young boy from his cocoon, only to discover that he is already dead. Character Appearances *Killy *''Young Boy'' *''Silicon Creature 1'' *''Silicon Creature 2'' *''Silicon Creature 3'' Notes & Trivia To be Added ---- Category:Chapters Category:Blame! Chapters